marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Wild Western Vol 1 34
Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Cat Rondo | Synopsis2 = Arrowhead watches as a wagon train passing through Pawnee territory under guard by US Army soldiers and contemplates attacking it for trespassing on his people's land when suddenly it is attacked by a group of outlaws disguised as Native Americans. Not recognizing the men as impostors, Arrowhead rushes to the scene and causes a grass fire between the soldiers and the outlaws that keeps them separated enough to learn the truth. Arrowhead drives the attackers off, but he is blamed for the attack. Before he can convince them of his innocence, they are attacked by a Crow war party. As the Crow are enemies of the Pawnee people, Arrowhead sides with the settlers and helps them defend their wagons. While the wagon train manages to escape, Arrowhead and the soldiers are captured and taken to the Crow camp. There Arrowhead is forces to run through a gauntlet of the Crow's greatest warriors including their chief and easily fights his way to freedom. Getting on his horse Eagle, Arrowhead circles back and attacks again, freeing the soldiers and escorting them back to the Blanchard settlement. There Arrowhead witnesses as the leader of the soldiers confronts Cat, the outlaw in charge of the men who attacked the wagon train earlier. Cat shoots the soldier dead, but he and his men are slaughtered by the vengeful Arrowhead. As he leaves, the people of the settlement hail him as a hero and consider him a friend, however Arrowhead -- sworn enemy of white settlers -- tells them that he has no need of their friendship and warns them to stay off Pawnee land in the future. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = Rustler's Ruse | StoryTitle4 = Black Rider | Synopsis4 = Dr. Matthew Masters steps out of his medical office when suddenly Marie Lathrop races in on her backboard wagon with an injured Native American who needs immediate medical attention. Masters takes the injured man into his office and examines him and finds that the man's tongue has been cut out. Matthew sends Marie to go get her father, just in case there is any tensions between the local tribes and the people of Leadville as a result of this injured man. When Marie leaves, Masters changes into the Black Rider intending to ride out to the Lathrop ranch to try and fallow the injured man's backtrail. Meanwhile, as Marie rides home she comes across some men who ask her if she's seen a Native American. She tells them about the man she dropped off at Master's medical practice and they take her prisoner and go to silence the Native. At that time, the Black Rider arrives at the Lathrop ranch and Jim tells the Rider that Marie hasn't returned home yet. Sensing trouble, the Black Rider rides back to the doctors office just in time to catch the men who kidnapped Marie as they enter the building. Masters guns down the men and takes the injured Native to the Lathrop ranch to rest. The Black Rider then follows the backtrail which leads him to a cave where Native Americans are being forced to mine. He attacks, gunning down the men in charge and frees both Marie and the Native Americans, whom he tells can take the riches in the mine for their own. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Cantrell Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle5 = Two-Gun Kid | Synopsis5 = The Two-Gun Kid returns to his home town an finds that it hasn't change a bit since he left it as a young man. He stops at the local graveyard to pay respects to his father Sam Destry. After that he goes to the local blacksmith to get new horseshoes for Cyclone. He begins asking the blacksmith about his father, not revealing his true idenity. The Kid learns that his father had a rich gold prospect. When outlaw Luke Olin and his men came to Destry to force the location of the gold, Destry gunned the men down and challenged Olin to a draw out in the hills. However, Olin betrayed Destry, bringing his posse along with him and Sam was shot dead. The blacksmith finishes his tale by saying that he heard that Destry's son left town heartbroken and heard rumors that the boy became the Two-Gun Kid. The Kid asks the blacksmith if he knows where his father's guns were kept and was surprised to find that the blacksmith had them for safe keeping. Taking his father's guns, the Two-Gun Kid tracks down the men who murdered his father, including Luke Olin and guns them all down, avenging his father's death. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * The Two-Gun Kid story depicted here states that Two-Gun's father was named Sam Destry. If this is a "true" story (as later western tales reveal that many of the old Timely and Atlas era western stories were "dime store novels" based on real events ) then it refutes the fact that the original Two-Gun Kid's real name being Clay Harder. However, like many other gunslingers at the time, such as the Gunhawk and Texas Kid, it's possible that Two-Gun Kid might have changed name in order to avoid being associated with his family name due to his status of a vigilante. However this origin story is refuted in and . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}